Past, Present, You
by Kai-Shai-Bai
Summary: Mikan and Ruka, best friends a children, are seperated in their past. In the present, they meet. Soorrryyy! I suck at my summary
1. Chapter 1: New Year, 6th Grade

_"Ruka!" A 5 year old brunette screamed. Tears were pouring out her eyes as she was reaching out for the boy just a few feet in front of her. The boy was walking off into the distance screaming back for the girl._

_"Mikan! I'll come and get you! I promise!" He yelled. Adults were holding them as they fought against each other. They had never felt so horrible for seperating the pair. _

_"Please Mikan. It's time to go. School is starting." One adult said, ushering the brunette into the car. _

_"Ruka, I promise I will never forget about you." Mikan whispered to herself, as the car drove away into the opposite direction of the blonde boy, who was crying._

"Mikan!" A girl said, shaking a sleeping brunette. The girl flung herself back when the brunette leaped out of her bed.

"Ruk-...Oh...What's going on Anna?" She said, standing up from the bed. She shook herself and watched the girl.

"It's the first day of 6th grade! Get ready idiot." And with that, the pink-haired girl walked out the door. Mikan jumped to her closet.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself. She looked and looked. Finally, she found a black t-shirt with 'RockStar' on it, and matching it with denim shorts. She brushed her hair and pushed it into a high ponytail. Without even a second glance into the mirror, she walked out the door.

Mikan reached the end of the stairs, then walked into the living room, where her parents were watching the news.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." She kissed each of their cheeks and received a kiss from both of them.

"Hey Mikan." They whispered, watching the news intently.

"Why did you let my best friend come into the house?" The brunette asked, standing in front of the screen. They gasped and looked at her.

"She wanted to come in. So we let her." Was the only response she could get.

"Whatever." She sighed and walked over to the door. "Bye."

"Have a great day at school." Mikan walked out the door at that.

**At The Classroom..**

"Mikan!" Someone shouted. She looked around and found a boy calling her name. Her best friend, other than Anna.

"Youichi?" Mikan whispered as she shuffled over to him. Before she could even say a word, he grabbed her into a tight hug. "I...can't...breathe."

"Sorry!" He shouted. Everyone in her classroom looked at them. She smiled nervously and patted his head.

"It's okay. Let's go sit down at that empty table." She watched as Youichi made his way to the table. She followed. Just as she sat down, the bell rang.

"Let's get started!" The teacher yelled, as she walked through the door. "I'm Mrs. Lopex. Your drama teacher!" _Excited much?_ Mikan thought.

While they were role calling, a boy walked into the room. He panted and walked to the teacher. They exchanged words and Mrs. Lopex pointed to our table. Mikan rolled her eyes and talked to Youichi.

"Isn't it ironic that we have all the same classes?" She asked, tapping her finger against her notebook.

"I don't know. Maybe it's destiny!" He smiled and hugged Mikan. While she was trying to pry Youichi off, the boy sat down and watched them.

"Youichi. Off. NOW." She hissed through her teeth. The boy didn't budge. "I swear, if you don't get your hands off me, I will hit you with my textbook."

"Mikan..." He whispered. She sighed. _He won't let go. No matter what. I hate him, but I love him._ She thought.

Youichi let go, though only when it was time to write or do something. Mikan took those moments to get a breather. She looked over to the other boy. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Okay class. Please get to know the people in your group for the next 10 minutes." Mrs. Lopex smiled. "While I go get myself a latte`." The last part was a whisper, but Mikan heard it.

Once the teacher left, the classroom moved into motion. Mikan lost her temper.

"Damn it, Youichi. Get the hell off of me!" She practically screamed. Youichi unwrapped his arms from her, and kissed her cheek.

"That's payment for yelling." He winked and laughed as Mikan blushed.

"E-Excuse me...?" They heard. Mikan looked over at the boy.

"I'm sorry. But this idiot over here doesn't know how to properly introduce himself." She smiled and looked at Youichi. "I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura!" With that, she hit Youichi on the head.

"Just call me Youichi." He said, hitting Mikan back. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm R-Ruka. Ruka Nogi." Blue eyes shining brightly, Mikan froze.

"Ruka?" She whispered. _This can not be happening._ She thought. The boy nodded. Mikan wiped her eyes and started to sniff.

"What's wrong?" Ruka half-jumped out of his seat.

"You came back. _**You came back.**_" She whispered, almost crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion, Talent Show

"Mikan...?" Ruka whispered. He was staring at Mikan, shocked. She sniffed again and wiped her eyes.

"Wh-What's going on..?" Youichi asked. He had never seen Mikan cry. She was the type that held in her tears. He stood up and walked over to her. "Mikan?"

"Youichi, this was my best friend, when I was a small little girl." Was all she said. "The adults were tearing us apart." Youichi listened to her tell the story.

_"Hey! Ruka! Where are you going?" A little brunette asked. _

_"My mom is making me leave. We have to leave to go to America." The blonde boy answered._

_"What? Ruka! Don't joke around."_

_"I'm sorry Mikan." Ruka whispered, kissing her cheek. The adults came from behind Mikan and grabbed her._

_"Ruka!" Mikan screamed. Tears were pouring out her eyes as she was reaching out for the boy just a few feet in front of her. The boy was walking off into the distance screaming back for the girl._

_"Mikan! I'll come and get you! I promise!" He yelled. Adults were holding them as they fought against each other. They had never felt so horrible for seperating the pair. _

_"Please Mikan. It's time to go. School is starting." One adult said, ushering the brunette into the car. _

_"Ruka, I promise I will never forget about you." Mikan whispered to herself, as the car drove away into the opposite direction of the blonde boy, who was crying._

Youichi nodded and wiped Mikan's tears. "It's okay, Mikan."

"I'm confused on one thing though." Ruka whispered, rubbing his chin. "Why are you in America now?"

Mikan looked up and watched Ruka, while being hugged by Youichi.

"Well a few years later, when I was 8, my parents died. So I went into an orphanage." She whispered. "I was adopted a month later, and I had to move to America."

Ruka nodded. Mikan smiled. "I met Youichi on my first day of 4th grade. He had a similar past like mine, except he was seperated from his brother, Natsume. We have a bond bigger than anyone else." Youichi smiled and hugged her tighter. Ruka smiled.

"I'm glad. At least you had someone there for you." His eyes were bright. Mikan smiled brighter and hugged Youichi back.

"I know. Plus, I have Anna. She I met when we were in the 5th grade. She had transferred from California." Youichi nodded at this. Mikan laughed. "Then, Anna fell in love with Youichi."

"But I said no. I only have eyes for Mikan." He wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his chin on her head. Mikan rolled her eyes. "I know you love me too." He teased.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. Ruka laughed. Mrs. Lopex walked into the room and clapped her hands.

"Okay! I'm hoping you know your group better now!" She smiled. Some people laughed. "Now! We are putting on a talent show! You and your group have to preform. Okay?" Kids started to moan.

"The grand prize: A trip to Magic Mountain!" Mrs. Lopex finished off. Everyone started to cheer.

"Awesome!"

"Magic Mountain! No way!"

"We have to win now!"

Mrs. Lopex laughed. "Good luck!" With that, she sat down at her desk.

Mikans' eyes sparkled. "Hello. I'm Jewel." She whispered to Youichi and Ruka.

"I'm Ruby." Youichi whispered after.

"And I'm Diamond." Ruka whispered. They pushed their hands into the center and overlapped them.

"Let's get started." Mikan laughed.

**After School..**

"Youichi, did you call your parents?" Mikan asked, while tuning her guitar. They were in the school music room.

"Yep!" He popped the 'p' at the end. Mikan smiled.

"Good. How about you Ruka?" She asked, standing up and walking over to the microphone. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Let's get started! Let's sing..." She trailed off and strummed the guitar she had.

"War of Change?" Youichi pitched in. Mikan shook her head. Ruka gasped.

"Why don't we write our own song?"


End file.
